


小孩子中二或许不是大人的影响也有可能是天生的但更重要的是后天教育

by Brenda15



Category: Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda15/pseuds/Brenda15





	小孩子中二或许不是大人的影响也有可能是天生的但更重要的是后天教育

01  
在黑凤凰事件结束之后，退休的X教授和万磁王在不知名的小岛上终于过上了平和、安详以及幸福的生活。不过鉴于这俩位在曾经的有生之年从来没有想过自己有一天能够如此，所以他们的生活在平凡中显得稍微有点单调。

毕竟，当你把整个海滩附近的鱼都认识个七七八八并且发明了不止一种做法的时候，任谁也会有点怀念之前的那种生活。于是，和往常一样，就在X教授和万磁王一起收拾收拾准备钓好鱼回家的时候，他们从海里钓出来了一个奇怪的不该存在于这里的东西。

一个小婴儿。

在准确点描述，是一个蓝色的，冷冰冰的，双眼通红的小婴儿，它的头上还张着两个小巧的角，它的蓝色也不是常见的纯粹的蓝色，他的脸上遍布深色的花纹，如果不是这个孩子还有呼吸的话，如果不是他的心脏还在脆弱地跳动着，查尔斯甚至会错觉这是个经过雕琢的某样风格诡异的艺术品。他抬起头和艾瑞克相视看了彼此一眼，然后同时从对方眼中找到了答案，两个人相视一笑，他们决定要留下这个疑似被遗弃的小变种人。

这会是X教授和万磁王的孩子，他会活在一个可以被接纳的世界里，他会快乐而开心地长大，并且学会运用自己的技能去帮助别人。

他的名字，叫洛基，这是X教授唯一能够从这个小可怜的脑子里搜索来的信息。

洛基·L·泽维尔。

02

养育一个孩子是个超级麻烦的事情，尤其是新手奶爸来说，稍微一丁点动静都能够让昔日里让人有点闻风丧胆的万磁王开始变得警觉。他给这个蓝宝宝用自己精挑细选的金属条搭建了一个有着X标志的婴儿床，还用了余下的边角料做了个有着清脆响声的风铃挂在婴儿床上，风一吹就能叮咚叮咚地发响。

在好不容易经历了慌手慌脚给孩子换尿布，同时操纵铁壶冲泡奶粉，并一面和查查忙里偷闲地亲热两下同时还要让那只小小的婴儿床飞上天不紧不慢地晃悠哄着小家伙这才能让他不会拼了命地嚎啕大哭破坏气氛，万磁王真的有些想念以前平淡单调却幸福无比的日子了。尽管他无数次口头威胁洛基再在晚上大哭就把他重新丢回海里去，可是只要稍微有点动静，艾瑞克总是第一个冲到摇篮旁边的。

查尔斯对于艾瑞克这种变化心知肚明，他知道，艾瑞克内心最柔软的部分正在逐渐一一展现，这个变种人小蓝孩是个天赐的礼物，他让艾瑞克去主动弥补那些他在生活的岁月中丢失的过往，他们因为这个小家伙而手忙脚乱，却又因为他的存在彼此愈发相爱。

查尔斯轻轻拍着在自己怀里已经睡着的小家伙，他的眼角还挂着刚才哭闹过后留下的眼泪，他抬头望着和自己一样专注地盯着洛基的艾瑞克，两个人的目光重叠，除了如释重负之外还有点什么别的隐秘的东西点燃了。

艾瑞克。

万磁王俯下腰，两人额头相抵，气息交织在一起，就连查尔斯怀抱中的小家伙似乎也因为美梦而发出轻微的哼哼声。时间不可能永恒的定格，却因为这一瞬间而变得宁静又美好。

03

养育孩子是一个充满了无数期待而期待又总是被打破的死循环。

当洛基只会躺在床上哭哭啼啼的时候，查尔斯就盼着如果他会走路就好了，等到洛基真的会走路却又因为不喜欢什么总是哭着发脾气的时候，万磁王想这孩子要是会说话就好了，等到洛基真的会说话会走路会蹦会跳会自己吃饭会时不时给两个人的生活来点惊喜的时候，这对变种人第一夫夫已经不再期盼这孩子长大就好了，他们只是觉得，你还不如只会哭哭啼啼的时候呢。

洛基长到和所有孩子一样好奇自己从哪来的年纪的时候，X教授打算吸取之前凤凰女的教训，准备采用坦诚以待的策略。当那双圆溜溜血红色的眼睛瞪着自己，发出疑问信号的时候，万磁王没有忍住，抢在查尔斯之前开口，你当然是我们的孩子，洛基，我们是变种人，你不能用常人的观念来理解我们，所以，查查生了你，你绝对是我们的孩子。

可我是蓝色的啊，你和查尔斯都不是蓝色的。洛基半信半疑地看着艾瑞克，强行按捺住自己想要欢呼雀跃的心情。

其实这是隔代遗传问题，你还有个姑姑，瑞雯，她就是蓝色的，她不光是蓝色的，还能变化自己的外形。艾瑞克说这话的时候眼里闪现过一丝悲伤，他扭头看向查尔斯，对方只好冲着洛基轻轻点头，得到了肯定答案的洛基欢呼雀跃地冲了出去，甚至有点忘记问姑姑在哪的问题了。自知犯错的艾瑞克扭头，冲着查尔斯略带歉意地笑笑，于是他们再度达成了共识，等到洛基再大一点，等到他成年或者足够成熟的时候，他们就把真相告诉这个小蓝孩。

当洛基在长大一点的时候，他能够带来给自己双亲的惊喜已经可以到达惊吓那个程度了。查尔斯接手过的变种人小孩可以说是数不胜数了，但是像洛基这么全面的还真没有是少见。自从知道自己有个从未谋面的蓝色姑姑后，洛基就总是缠着查尔斯给他讲一些关于魔形女的事情，似乎是为了印证自己和那个姑姑有着千丝万缕的联系，第二天的时候，那个小蓝孩就已经变成了一个人类小孩的真正形象。

姑姑做到的，我也可以。

就在查尔斯跟艾瑞克面面相觑，真的开始认真考虑要不要抓住洛基来跟汉克做个亲子鉴定或者基因对比的时候，洛基其他的技能再度被开发了。

和大多数普通父母一样，他们总喜欢给小孩子看一些非常吸引人的动画片或者是充满魔法元素的电影，然后就可以吸引住这些小陶气们的精力，让他们能够安静下来，好方便父母去做某些他们该做的事情。艾瑞克像往常一样给洛基放了他最喜欢看的《魔戒》然后身心轻松地踏着点走向他和查查的卧室，在两个人还没来得及滚在一起，弄皱床单的时候，洛基就兴奋地一面叫着爸爸和查查，一面直接冲了进来，几乎是本能的，两位黏合在一起的父亲立刻快速地推开彼此，然后慌乱地拉了拉单薄的毯子，忽视了彼此之间的尴尬看向站在门口兴奋的小男孩。

看看看，你们快看。

在万磁王教训的声音响起来之前，洛基就已经蹦蹦跳跳地跑了进来，跟在他后面的是一匹发光发亮的纯白色小马驹，和他们认识的小马驹有所不同的是，这个小马驹头上还长着一个小小的角。

我有独角兽了，我召唤出来一条独角兽了。

洛基兴奋地跳上了床，坐在两个人中间，碧色的眼眸中盛满了欢喜，像是候鸟第一个发现春天时的欢乐鸣叫。见多识广的万磁王有些怔，他下去摸了摸那匹洛基口中的独角兽，温热的，还在发光的，这是个会动的活物。万磁王强忍下想要骂人的冲动，他刚才那点被打扰的兴致已经完全消退了，他只得愣愣的看着自己兴奋的小孩。

所以，你是从哪里搞来这个，这个独角兽的？查尔斯示意他尽量不要吓坏孩子，然后低声问着洛基，你能给我们展示一下么？洛基。

我召唤来的，就是从书里，但是他们的魔咒好多都是错的，我就是知道。我转动转动脑子就能知道正确的咒语是什么。洛基跳下床，他对自己两位父亲的质疑觉得不公平，于是在查尔斯的要求下，他又表现了自己刚刚摸索出来的召唤咒，这一次，他把独角兽送了回去，反而用魔法变出来一只可爱的小巧的浑身冒着金粉的小精灵。

万磁王用他那双粗糙的手捏住了那只小精灵的翅膀，不可置信地和查尔斯对视了一眼，虽然他们口头上对洛基的魔法天赋表示了赞赏，不过，变种人夫夫并不认为这是魔法的功劳。

或许他就是有点，你知道的，能力强大，可以把心里的某些东西具形化，没准他还可能会长着长着就拥有能够心灵感应的功能。不过小孩子嘛，都是喜欢魔法啊这之类的奇奇怪怪的传说的，别担心，洛基是个好孩子，他会好好长大的。

在送孩子去原X学院的时候，前任校长查尔斯·弗朗西斯·泽维尔这样向现任校长汉克表示着，彼时，洛基正乖巧地站在他的父亲身边，凭借着一身蓝皮肤狂刷这位姑父的好感。

04

说起来在变种人学校里，谁是当仁不让的一霸，非洛基·L·泽维尔莫属。

他有两位让变种人们有些敬畏的父亲，一位是变种人学院的创始人兼前任校长X教授，另外一位则是挑起人类和变种人之间腥风血雨多年的前兄弟会首领万磁王，现任教授是他的姑父，而目前在编的X战警以及授课老师基本上都是他父亲的学生。

洛基并不是个会随便欺负别人的小孩，但是如果你惹恼了他，非常抱歉，你会遭到接二连三的打击报复的。不过，不管是他的蓝色外表还是他的人类外表，都可以说是相当地讨人喜欢，这让他在变种人小孩子里有极高的人气支持。所以当校长体验日的时候，洛基凭借着自己极富煽动性的演讲和外表，拿下了全校超过80%学生的选票，并且站在学校舞台中央，要求大家大声喊自己的名字的时候，下面一排排学生的高举的手臂和欢呼声，让暴风女错觉自己不是身处某个选举现场，而是大型邪教传教现场。

我们应该提醒下教授，不能让万磁王再继续给洛基这样的影响了。

同样受到惊吓的夜行者瓦格纳认真地点点头，虽然同样身为蓝色系，他也很愿意投给洛基一票。倒是快银看着站在舞台中央享受着万众瞩目的那个小孩，由衷地称赞这可真酷。

很快，洛基能够实行校长权利的那一天就这样到来了，然而洛基发布的第一道命令就让汉克震惊到连野兽形态都出来了。站在高处的小家伙抬了抬自己的下巴，无比骄傲地看着全校师生，他的手中拎着一根万磁王给他用合金按照他的设计和要求，制成的没什么实际作用的法杖。

“Kneel，before your king."

校长体验日就这么被立刻中止了，现任校长汉克立刻拎起小家伙，开着飞机冲到了教授家中。他必须要好好地告诉教授，绝对不可以再给洛基灌输一些奇奇怪怪的思想了，这个孩子，按照现在喜人的长势，没准以后可能会真的要统治变种人甚至是地球都有可能。

05

今天对于万磁王来说，绝对是期盼许久的一天，他们家的小调皮鬼被打包送去学校了，昨天岛上的最后一次丰收季节也已经完成，改造房计划也已经完成，他和查查亲手布置好了自己两层高的新院落。

红酒、唱片、冰块，香薰蜡烛，全部准备就绪，艾瑞克跟着轻慢的音乐微微摇动着，就等着查尔斯按照他留下的标记和讯息到房间里来找自己了，他想了想，决定还是先躺在床上抱着他珍藏许久的红酒瓶摆个造型或许更有气氛。他刚躺到床上，就听见外面嗡嗡嗡的声音，紧接着，那一架特属于X战警的飞机引发的巨大轰鸣盖过了他耳边的音乐声，有点恼怒的万磁王非常想一巴掌把这架破飞机给拍飞出自己的领域，可惜的是他透过窗帘，已经发现查查看见那架飞机了。

口中咒骂了两句的艾瑞克只能悻悻地放下那瓶红酒，然后慌乱地把自己的衣服穿好，扣子扣上下了楼走到门前，等到他和查查并肩站在一起的时候，发现来的人不算少，最起码X战警有几个算几个都到齐了，跟在汉克身后的是洛基，他倒是脸上隐隐有怒意。

这小子受欺负了？闯祸了？万磁王还没想好，他们就已经走到了自己面前，万磁王还没来得及问到底怎么回事，洛基就非常愤怒地摆脱了暴风女的控制，对着X战警吼着，你们说话不算数，毫无信用可言，我不会回那个破学校了。说完就蹬蹬瞪地朝自己家走去，面对忽然大变样的家他有点楞，万磁王赶紧提醒，你的新房间在二楼左手第二间。洛基也没有搭理艾瑞克，就气呼呼地冲向自己的房间了。

汉克面露尴尬和歉意，可是面对查尔斯他只得开口，洛基他，惹了点麻烦，实际上也不算麻烦，我们觉得他在教育上出了点问题。这话一说完，万磁王发现那些变种人竟然诡异地盯着自己，他刚想发作，就被查尔斯握住了手，所以他忍了。

到底发生了什么？汉克。来，屋里坐吧。

在了解了事情的来龙去脉后，查尔斯礼貌地送走了他的学生们，在沉默了许久之后，查尔斯才看向万磁王，轻轻开口，艾瑞克，这个问题我只问你一次。

洛基他到底是不是你在外面的孩子所以抱回来给我们养了？

这个问题里包含的探寻和某种其他因素让万磁王胸前一滞，有时候他也会怀疑洛基是不是他的亲生儿子，毕竟不管是从咧嘴笑的角度，还是从这小孩在学校的中二行为跟自己都太相似了，可是这不可能，万磁王再三想过后，绝对不可能，洛基肯定不是他亲生的，毕竟除了旺达和快银，他真的没有再……他没有说话，没有戴头盔，他只是闭上眼睛轻轻摇头，查尔斯就在他的面前，想要入侵他的大脑易如反掌，他愿意把这份真诚教到查尔斯手中，毕竟他们已经浪费了足够多的事情，在余生的其他时间里，他不太想在这些小的纠缠上浪费过多。

可是查尔斯没有去探究他的大脑，没有去过分深究，他只是用那双蓝眼睛望进了艾瑞克的心里，我相信你，他也轻轻开口，这种类似于誓言的许诺在他的唇边滚了一圈后在他们之间炸裂开。艾瑞克走过去，半蹲在轮椅前，伸手拥抱住了查尔斯。就在这个时候，那个惹祸的小混蛋从楼上走下来，他先是冲门口张望了一下，然后朝着他的父亲们跑过去，最后收住了脚，站在俩人的面前。

艾瑞克伸手摸了摸洛基的脑袋，查尔斯看向这个孩子，我们需要谈谈，洛基。

他们一家三口的会话是在书房里进行的，重新布置好的书房里有满架子的书，墙上挂满了洛基和查尔斯的照片，艾瑞克的摄影技术在他的伴侣和儿子都热爱拍照的热情之下打磨地越发精湛，书房的一角甚至安放了一张适合于洛基的小桌子，花瓶里面装满了澄澈的水，矢车菊正开放地热烈。洛基坐在他两位父亲的对面，一眼一板地回答着他们俩的问题。

“为什么你觉得，自己有资格统治别人呢？洛基。”查尔斯转动手中的笔，温和地看向洛基，“是有人告诉你，或者你从哪里学到的么？”

他们生来就该被统治，变种人和变种人应该团结起来，人类太脆弱了，而且他们天生充满了奴性，对于未知他们会惊惧、会困惑、会害怕，而如果有一个明智的国王能够代领他们免除那些凡人的痛苦。洛基认真地回答查查，然后看了一眼万磁王，没有人教过我，但是我在学校的伙伴里知道了父亲和兄弟会的事情，还有……洛基说到这里有点犹豫，万磁王有点头疼地拍了拍自己的脑门，查尔斯则鼓励洛基继续说下去。

还有什么洛基？

那是一种信念，爸爸，我知道天命如此。洛基的目光坚定，眼眸中爆发出一种与众不同的光彩，查尔斯敏锐地感到这个孩子身上有什么不一样了，他听见洛基掷地有声的声音。

我，洛基，生而为王。

06

放下头盔的X教授的情绪有些不稳定，查尔斯深吸了几口气平复自己的心情，艾瑞克在一旁担忧地看着他，汉克推着X教授走出了那间设备室，同样的，他的神情也很凝重。这么多年来，能够把查尔斯阻挡在大脑之外的人只有极少数的存在，上一个还存在他们记忆中的是凤凰女，可是那一次事件带来的结果确实不怎么美好的。

他的大脑里有一片被锁住的绝对领域，我触及不到，但是从那块的边边角角，我似乎看到了一座高大巍峨，闪着金光的宫殿和宇宙中的彩虹。查尔斯捂住了自己的脑袋，方才和洛基脑内绝对领域的抗争让他变得有些虚弱，同时留下了疼痛的后遗症。艾瑞克连忙走过去，站在查尔斯的身旁，好给对方一个可以依靠的地方。

或许他不是什么变种人，或许他是个外星人，或许……

琴的死是烙印在查尔斯心里的伤疤，一旦轻易牵扯到他就会惊慌失措，但是好在这一次，万磁王还在，他走过去站在查尔斯的身边，好方便查尔斯轻轻把身体的重量靠过去，确实会有很多种可能，查查，但是洛基不是琴，他是我们的儿子，我们养大了这个孩子。


End file.
